Gas turbine engines include bearing assemblies to support the rotating shafts of the engine. During operation, the bearing assemblies experience high thermal loads that may be controlled with a thermal management system. A thermal management system utilizes a heat exchanger to cool fluids such as oil flowing to and from bearing assemblies or other engine components. A thermal management system enhances durability and provides efficient operation of bearing assemblies and other engine components. However, thermal management systems often include a complex network of airflow circulation pathways and fluid lines to effectively cool the high temperature fluid. In some gas turbine engines, incorporation of a thermal management system is challenging.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a thermal management system for a gas turbine engine having enhanced efficiency and applicability.